An angels sin
by kokob5
Summary: When Yuu was still within the city of Sanguinem Mika wasn't the only one giving blood to a noble for supplies, Yuu had been giving blood as well and had formed a bond with Crowley Eusford the 13th Progenitor, so what happens when they meet years later at the battle of Shinjuku? (FEM!YUU) (Rewrite of my story an angels secret.)


''I still don't like it that you know him…'' Yuu mutters sadly looking at Mika in front of her who frowned in return rubbing his arm nervously. ''I-I know It's bad but… he gives us food and blankets if I go for him…'' Mika replies sadlly making Yuu tear up suddenly. ''Y-Yuu don't cry!'' Mika says in a worried voice rushing to Yuu who wipes the falling tears from her face. ''I-I'm not crying!'' Yuu denies with a huff making Mika sigh. ''Yuu you should go home to Akane and help her cook some curry.'' Mika says with a reassuring smile on his face as he used his thumbs to wipe the tears from Yuu's eyes. ''A-alright…'' Yuu says sadly as Mika turns around and heads back the way he came leaving her alone.

''I really hate it when children cry…'' Yuu hears a familiar voice speak making her turna round to see the 14th Progenitor Crowley Eusford walking out of the shadows. ''L-lord Eusford I wasn't crying!'' Yuu stammers out wiping her eyes to make sure there was no evidence of her crying. ''It sounded like it…'' Crowley says kneeling down in front of Yuu and patting her head, getting a hum of improvement from the little girl. ''C'mon now how about I bring you to visit Horn and Chess? They always loved it when you came over.'' Crowley offers making Yuu nod her head at supersonic speeds causing a laugh to come out of the Progenitors mouth. ''Then let's go!'' Crowley says picking Yuu up causing a laugh to erupt out of her followed by a series of giggles as he started spinning around.

''Yuu…''…''Yuu''…''Yuu…'' '' **YUU!** '' With a yelp Yuu's eyes shoot open to see Shinoa looking back at her from the passenger seat of their newly acquired Humvee. ''C'mon wake up were almost at Shinjuku.'' Shinoa says making Yuu nod and rub her eyes and feel wetness causing her to pause and check her eyes the rear view mirror to see her eyes were a little puffy if you looked close enough. 'I cried?' Yuu says internally remembering the dream she'd been having about being with Crowley when she was around twelve years of age.

With a shake of her head Yuu looks down at her lap to see her sheathed demon weapon as well as her uniform, unlike the rest of her squad or most of the JIDA her uniform was black and red instead of the normal black and green, apparently Guren had done it as a favor for her ever since she was randomly promoted to second Lieutenant for her actions on the battle field.

''Ugh…guys we might have a problem…'' Shiho says suddenly making Yuu look up to see an approaching figure in the distance. ''Just ram it then.'' Yuu says leaning forwards. ''It could be a JIDA soldier for all we know.'' Shiho says looking over at Yuu and taking his eyes off the road. ''And it could be a high ranking vampire so I say we ram it.'' Yuu deadpans looking back at Shiho who glares at her. ''Alright 'boss'.'' Shiho says with a shake of his head failing to hide the smirk on his face as he picked up speed.

''I-I don't think this is a good idea…'' Yoichi stutters out nervously. ''Don't worry this things a heavy jeep, even stronger vampires would have trouble getting hit by the thing.'' Mitsuba says as they approach the figure. ''He's not moving…'' Yuu mutters squinting her eyes as they get closer to the figure and her eyes suddenly widen as the figure draws its sword and slashes the air causing a red beam to head towards them. ''BAIL!'' Yuu screams out causing the occupants of the car to quickly open the doors and leap out, quickly followed by Yuu herself just in time to avoid getting cut in half just like the car.

''Son of a bitch!'' Yuu hisses as her knee's scrape off the ground painfully causing her to go into a tumble for several seconds before coming to a stop…right under the figure that'd cut the car in half. ''Isn't this a surprise…'' A familiar voice speaks up making Yuu's eyes widen in shock and fear as she opens her eyes to see none other than Crowley Eusford staring down at her with a smile. ''It's been a while 'little lamb'.'' Crowley says stepping over Yuu and kneeling down so she couldn't get away. ''Horn, Chess take care of the others, I got this one.'' Crowley says making the two female vampires nod and jump off towards Yuu's team.

''G-get off!'' Yuu shouts causing Crowley to chuckle at her. ''Forget about me already?'' Crowley asks grabbing the front of Yuu's uniform and pulling her up to his face. ''C-Crowley Let me go!'' Yuu shouts punching him in the face causing her to freeze as she looks at the cold look now on his face.

''Such a warming welcome…'' Crowley says with a grin on his face as she stands up before throwing Yuu across the road making her scream out in shock as she suddenly finds herself sailing through the air. ''Got you.'' Crowley says catching Yuu and holding her from behind with a grin on his face as he noticed heat rise to Yuu's cheeks at his breath on the back of her neck.

''N-now's not the time for games!'' Yuu shouts attempting to grab her weapon only for Crowley to clamp his hand around her wrist and away pull it away from the sheathed weapon. ''Ah-ah.'' Crowley teases with a grin on his face.

''Crow-'' Yuu attempts to shout once more only to freeze up feeling a pair of fangs dig into her neck making her gasp and blood rush to her face. ''Wai-'' Yuu attempts to speak once more only for Crowley to cover her mouth with a hand. ''Livestock don't speak, remember?'' Crowley says removing his mouth from Yuu's neck for a second before going back in and drinking her blood causing her to groan at the feeling.

''Your reactions a lot cuter than it used to be.'' Crowley comments causing Yuu to growl only to yelp as she feels Crowley nip her neck with his teeth. ''Now, now don't be so rude…'' Crowley whispers into Yuu's ear causing her to shiver making his grin wider.

''I really did miss you little lamb…'' Crowley whispers as he places his head on Yuu's shoulder not minding he was leaning down to do so. ''C-Crowley please.'' Yuu stutters out looking to the side to see her squad being beaten back by Chess and Horn.

''What are you looking at?'' Crowley asks pulling Yuu's head to the side and to face him and get a face full of Yuu glaring at him. ''Come on don't be so down, you missed me didn't you?'' Crowley asks pulling Yuu closer into him causing her to blush at the close contact. ''See?'' Crowley adds on seeing Yuu's reaction.

''Crowley let them go please…!'' Yuu begs watching Horn knock Yoichi out before moving onto Mitsuba who'd let her guard down for a fraction of a second trying to get to him. ''Why? They're just livestock…'' Crowley says knowing that she was talking about the rest of her squad. ''There all I have…please…'' Yuu says weakly as tears begin to form in her eyes making Crowley frown before sighing.

''Fine, fine…you always did have a knack for changing my mind.'' Crowley says before looking over at Chess and Horn. ''Chess, Horn that's enough playing around were leaving!'' Crowley shouts causing the two vampires to nod and move to Crowley's side in an instant.

''We're not leaving without her!'' Shiho shouts angrily while breathing heavily. ''Shiho…please just go you don't stand a chance against him!'' Yuu shouts causing him to pause in shock. ''Please Shiho…just take them and leave!'' Yuu shouts once more causing Shiho to clinch his fists before obeying Yuu and picking up Yoichi and Mitsuba and running towards Shinjuku with Shinoa on his tail leaving Yuu with Crowley, Horn and chess.

''Horn, Chess, go on ahead and inform Ferid that I'll be a bit late…I need to catch up with an old friend of mine.'' Crowley says prompting the two to look at each other oddly before obeying his order leaving Yuu and Crowley alone on the road.

''Now that we're alone…'' Crowley growls out turning Yuu to face him before pushing her away causing her to shout out in surprise as she lands on her ass making Crowley laugh at her. ''You jackass!'' Yuu shouts angrily as Crowley continues to laugh at her.

''Come on draw your sword.'' Crowley says drawing his own making Yuu freeze up. ''W-what?'' Yuu stutters out making Crowley raise a brow at her. ''We're going to fight aren't we?'' Crowley asks as Yuu stares up at him in surprise.

''U-umm R-right.'' Yuu stutters out as she stands back up and draws her weapon with shaking hands. ''Is it cold?'' Crowley asks with a chuckle as Yuu's face heats up once more before charging at Crowley and swinging her weapon at him, Yuu flinches as her weapon makes contact with Crowley's causing sparks to fly. ''Come on that can't be it.'' Crowley taunts causing Yuu to growl and relentlessly assault him with Crowley blocking each hit flawlessly.

''Come on now little lamb at this rate you'll be dead in no time.'' Crowley teases as Yuu continues to attack him, with a sigh Crowley ducks under one of Yuu's slashes causing her eyes to widen as Crowley pops up directly in front of her with a smile on his face causing Yuu to back up and loose her balance and tumble to the ground.

''You did surprising well all things considered.'' Crowley says walking up to Yuu and grabbing her hand causing her to blush as he pulled her back to her feet. Yuu suddenly yelps as Crowley pulls Yuu into a strong hug causing her face to turn red. ''It's been to long Yuu…'' Crowley says quietly as he holds Yuu close heating her up from the rather chilly air of Japan.

''It has…'' Yuu mutters back wrapping her arms around Crowley as they shared a long and needed hug. ''Ferid had told me you died but here you are alive as the day I last seen you.'' Crowley says as he parts with Yuu only to pause seeing tears in her eyes.

''I-it's something…'' Yuu sobs out only to be interrupted by Crowley placing a hand on her shoulder. ''You don't need to explain If it hurts.'' Crowley says softly prompting Yuu to sniff and rub the tears from her eyes as she nods.

''Now that that's out of the way…'' Crowley mutters grabbing Yuu and without warning biting into her neck making her eyes widen in shock at the sudden move and casing her to drop her weapon on the ground with a clang.

''A-agh!'' Yuu manages trying to speak up only to come out as a gasp as Crowley pushes her against an old car and drinks her blood greedily. ''C-Crowley what are you doing?!'' Yuu shouts causing Crowley to chuckle. ''All this has made me rather hungry.'' Crowley mumbles as he drinks Yuu's blood causing her to shiver at the feeling.

''Crowley…'' Yuu gasps out trying to break out of his iron grip. ''Sleep Yuu…'' Crowley mumbles as Yuu's vision starts to turn black and her eyes start to feel heavy. Not long later Yuu had fallen limp in Crowley's arm leaving him to pick her up in a bridal style and smile down at her before he jumps towards the nearby rooftops to get into Shinjuku.

After several minutes of leaping from roof to roof and hopping over the Shinjuku walls Crowley sighs looking at the smoke that was rising from the city. ''He really knows how to crash a place…'' Crowley mutters looking for Ferid's location amidst the chaos.

''Found you.'' Crowley says putting on a fake smile as he blurs from the spot and appears next to Ferid. ''You're late.'' Ferid says turning towards Crowley and pausing seeing Yuu in his arms. ''Who's this?'' Ferid asks looking at Yuu with a raised brow. ''Just a livestock that interests me.'' Crowley half lies to Ferid making him shrug and turn back towards the fighting.

''We'll need to leave soon, the main military force of the JIDA will be arriving very soon sadly.'' Ferid says with fake sadness in his voice making Crowley roll his eyes at him. ''As if you're sad about that.'' Crowley comments only to be ignored by Ferid as he grabs Mika.

''Guess who I found?'' Ferid sings out making Mika glare at him. ''What do you want?'' Mika hisses out making Ferid chuckle. ''Is that really the way to address the one who found your sister?'' Feird asks making both Mika and Crowley freeze up.

''Where is she?!'' Mika shouts grabbing the front of Ferid's outfit while glaring death at him. ''Why not ask Crowley over there?'' Ferid says slyly pointing to Crowley turning Mika's attention to him to see Yuu in Crowley's arms with blood on her neck. ''WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!'' Mika shoutsi n rage beginning to march over to Crowley only to be held back by Ferid. ''Now, now don't get ahead of yourself you might hurt her.'' Ferid whispers into Mika's ear calming him down.'' Ferid whispers into Mika's ear calming him down.

''C-Crowley...?'' Yuu groans out as her eyes flutter open from her 'sleep'. ''Welcome to the land of the living little lamb.'' Crowley chuckles out as he looks down at Yuu prompting her to smile weakly at him. ''Y-Yuu...?'' Mika asks making Yuu freeze up at the familiar voice. ''Mika…?'' Yuu asks weakly looking to the side to see Mika and Ferid.

''I-it's you!'' Mika shouts a smile coming to his usual depressed attitude gone as tears begin to pore down his face at finally seeing Yuu once again. ''Mika…'' Yuu says weakly as tears build up in her eyes at seeing her long thought dead brother.

''What are those?'' Ferid asks curiously seeing marking begin to appear on Yuu' skin. ''Y-Yuu?'' Mika shouts in panic watching Yuu go limp in Crowley's arms before going locking up. ''Yu-'' Crowley attempts to speak only for a hand to clamp over his mouth painfully. ''How's it feel?'' Yuu asks in a breathy voice making Crowley's eyes widen as two horns grow out of her head and her eyes turn a vampire red along with her ears pointing out.

-=Insaide Yuu's mind=-

''You've grown weak Yuu…'' Ashuramaru says with a large smile on his face as Demonic markings form around Yuu's body.

''What are you doing!?'' Yuu shouts in panic watching the marking crawl up her body making her feel cold.

''Remember what I said when we first met? 'If you get weak I'll take your body' and here you are standing before me as weak as you can possibly be.'' Ashuramaru explains to Yuu making her eyes widen in shock.

''B-but.'' Yuu stutters as Ashuramaru smiles in a sinister manner walking towards Yuu slowly making her move backwards.

''Come on Yuu…don't be like that I'm just taking your body!'' Ashuramaru shouts with excitement jumping towards Yuu with a feral grin on her face causing Yuu's eyes to widen as she dives to the side to avoid getting tackled by the small demon.

''Where are you going?'' Ashuramaru whispers into Yuu's ear as he lands onto her back making her shout out in pain.

''G-get off!'' Yuu shouts as she struggles in Ashuramaru's grip making her growl. ''Look at how weak you are, like most humans…'' Ashuramaru says with a frown on his face before freezing at the sound of trumpets in the sky.

''All you need is my power Yuu, remember that.'' Ashuramaru says seriously before diving down and biting Yuu's neck making her gasp as Ashuramaru begins to drink her blood greedily.

''Now wake up Yuu…kill them all…'' Ashuramaru says darkly as Yuu's vision darkens and turns black, the last thing she was able to see was a figure with wings heading towards them with a flaming sword.

-=~In the real world~=-

''Oh dear…'' Ferid mutters seeing Yuu was currently processed by her demon. ''W-whats wrong with her?'' Mika asks causing Ferid to frown. ''Looks like the JIDA experimented on her and this is what it's done.'' Ferid half lies causing Mika's face to darken in anger.

''Yuu…I'd appreciate it if you didn't crush my jaw…'' Crowley mumbles through Yuu's hand making Yuu giggle at him before applying pressure to her hand cracking his jaw and making his eyes widen as he lets go of Yuu causing her to fall on her ass once more.

''That's rude!'' Yuu shouts at Crowley while pouting making him blink at her at her sudden change in attitude.

''Yuu? Are you okay?'' Mika asks prompting Yuu to look over at him before a large grin comes to her face showing her serrated teeth before diving onto of Mika in a blue knocking them both to the ground. ''MIKAAAAAA!'' Yuu shouts loudly pulling Mika into a hug on the ground. ''Y-yuu?'' Mika stutters out as Yuu crushes him in her arms while spouting out a million words a minute as she rubbed her face against his.

''Quite the reunion.'' Ferid comments and leans back as Yuu's face suddenly becomes very dark as she looks up at Ferid with a stare that made him shiver. ''The eyes of a demon…'' Ferid chuckles out as Yuu launchers herself at him prompting to move to the side and grab her arm midair making her eyes widen.

''Come on that's not fair!'' Yuu wines as she jumps from her feet and locks her body around Ferid's arm and her legs around his neck before chomping down on his hand making him cringe slightly at the pain of feeling her serrated teeth bite into his hand. ''Ow…'' Ferid mutters watching as Yuu continues to bite his hand drawing blood.

 **SNAP**

''Oh dear.'' Crowley says watching Yuu snap Ferid neck like a twig making him crumble to the ground. ''Crowley can you get her off me?'' Ferid asks prompting Crowley to sigh and walks over to Yuu and grabs her and pull…. tearing Ferid's arm off with her. ''Oops…'' Crowley says looking at Ferid's rather flat look.

''Can I have my arm back?'' Ferid asks as his neck fixes into place letting him have control over his body and prompting him to stand up and watch as Yuu continues to…eat his arm.

''I think if I take it from her she'll realize that she's not attached to you anymore.'' Crowley says making Ferid sigh. ''Well it's time to leave anyways, everyone fall back to the defensive line!'' Ferid shouts prompting the vampires to pause in battle before beginning there retreat as the main JIDA military forces arrive.

''Come on little lamb, we're leaving.'' Crowley says picking up Yuu who continues to ignore everything as she eats Ferid's arm. 'What did they do to you…?' Crowley says internally as he looks at Yuu eat the arm in her grasp and ignore everything around her, even him as he attempted to get her attention.


End file.
